The present invention relates to an electric heating tool and, more particularly, to a rotatable electric heating tool.
A typical soldering iron includes a handle and a tip. After plugging in or mounting a battery into the handle to provide electrical connection with the tip, the tip generates heat by electric current passing therethrough, providing a high temperature for soldering operation.
However, the tip is generally fixed to the handle such that troublesome processing operations are required in manufacture of the soldering iron. Furthermore, a worker must fix the tip to the handle by a special technique, increasing the manufacturing costs of the soldering iron.
Furthermore, the tip is generally pointed to not be efficiently applied to a large operation area.
Thus, a need exists for a rotatable electric heating tool to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional soldering irons.